Mad About Sasuke!
by PrEeN
Summary: What is it about Sasuke that has everyone mad about him? Guy or girl Sasuke seems to attract interest wherever he goes. But is there more to Sasuke than meets the eye? Could it be Sakura? Even Syao seems to like what he sees... SS
1. The Birth of Sasuke

Helloo everyone, PrEeN is back and ready to roll with my new story 'Mad About Sasuke'! WOOT! Gosh don't act so excited guys. Now who is Sasuke you are wondering. Well you will just have to read and find out. And a review would be much appreciated if you have time. I am so happy to be back writing because I took the first opportunity to start when me and my sister came up with a half decent story line. YAY US!

Summery: What is it about Sasuke that has everyone mad about him? Guy or girl Sasuke seems to attract interest wherever he goes. He even manages to get the unwanted attention of the infamous playboy Li Syaoran who begins to question his own sexuality. Or is it just his hormones wanting to jump anything with to legs?

Mad About Sasuke!

Written By PrEeN

Concept inspired by BOE-4eva and edited by CAKE!! Love you guys!

Chapter 1: The birth of Sasuke.

Normal P.O.V.

"I hope this sleepover makes Naoko feel a bit better. I mean getting dumped by the hottest, not to mention the most arrogant, guy in school can get you down. She looks terrible" Sakura commented sadly pointing over to their friend who looked miserable, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"It was a long time coming. He does go through girls like tissues and he has dated every other girl in our group besides us. And why shouldn't he? He definitely has the looks and the charm," Tomoyo explained, following her best friends gaze.

The seven-teen year old scoffed at the remark. "Charm? Please. He charms them until he gets into their pants and then does away with them. He can't just keep doing this to girls. I wish someone would teach him a lesson" her eyes narrowed at the handsome young man who was the object of their conversation.

"Even so, I am sure that this sleepover will be just what Naoko needs to get back to her normal high spirits. What else is better on a Friday night!!?"

"I hope you're right Tomoyo, it's heart breaking to see _another_ one of our friends fall victim to that egotistic girl crazed lunatic" Sakura continued to glare at the man, squeezing her pen.

"I'm sure everything will be alright after tonight, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo reassured in her usual airy voice as the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day.

Both of the girls, as well as the rest of their math class packed up their stuff and went out of the room in a boisterous manner.

"I'll see you at your house later ok? About 6 o'clock?" Tomoyo waved as she turned down the corridor to her locker.

"Sure Moyo, see you then" Sakura replied also waving to her friend. She reached her locker and opened it. Putting her books inside she felt someone lean up against the locker beside her.

"Hey" The boy purred, turning on the side to look at her while still leaning against the locker.

"Bye" Sakura greeted flatly, while slamming her locker shut and turning to walk away.

The boy hurried after her, not giving up. "So now that I'm free would you like to come over to my house and get to know each other better?" He asked seductively cocking one of his eyebrows up.

She turned to him, looking very agitated and then retaliated, "No, I'm busy that day" and walked off leaving the boy standing there gob-smacked.

"Ooh snap!" Cried a blue-headed boy while adjusting his glasses "She got you good, my cute little descendant"

"Shut up Hiragiziwa. No one ever 'gets' me. She will give in some day" Syaoran started walking away. "Ohh and by the way, stop talking like that. You're not black!" (AN: OOPS! I mean African American!)

"Sure Syaoran, whatever you say" Eriol agreed sarcastically, walking after him shaking his head.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After getting home, I cleaned up the house and got everything ready for the sleepover. I got out some horror and ghost movies I knew Naoko would love and I would hate, but I would endure it if it meant she would feel better, and then prepared some snacks. Since dad wasn't home, I had to do everything myself.

I got changed and the first person arrived at 6 o'clock. As expected it was Tomoyo, who had brought lots of food and what looked like half of her house, well half of my house anyway. The rest of the gang arrived soon after and we got straight into the fun. First we watched a movie, Sleepy Hollow, a really old horror flick that always made us laugh at its bad special effects.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Tomoyo squealed with sparkly eyes.

I didn't like the sound of this but before I could protest Naoko spoke for the first time that night. "Yeah that sounds fun!" Her enthusiasm surprised me and I knew that I couldn't say no.

I sighed in defeat and agreed. "Ok Naoko, why don't you go first?" Chiharu suggested.

"Ok... I choose Rika. Truth or dare" Naoko asked with a glint in her eyes.

She made a small gasp before replying. "Truth".

Naoko looked up and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm... When you went out with Syaoran, did you sleep with him?"

We all sat in awkward silence and Rika blushed. "No. That's why he dumped me. I said that I wasn't ready" She answered with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Bastard" Chiharu cursed.

"Definitely. He did the same thing to me" Naoko agreed.

I decided to break the tension. "Ok it's your turn Rika!"

She looked around shyly but mischievously. "Tomoyo! Truth or dare?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Dare"

Rika paused for a second and then lit up. "I dare you to spin around in a circle ten times and then do a cartwheel!" She seemed to look pretty proud of herself for thinking up such a lame dare.

"No fair Moyo!! You knew Rika would go easy on you." I whined.

"Oh! Was that too easy? Can I change my dare?" Rika asked quietly.

"No! That's my dare and I shall do it!" Tomoyo declared standing. She completed the dare with a minimal amount of injuries and then sat down with her legs crossed and gave a cheesy grin to me.

"Ok Sakura-chan. If you think your so brave, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said without thinking and then instantly regretting it. Everyone knew that Tomoyos' dares were lethal. "I mean truth" I stuttered.

"No, I am sorry my dear Sakura-chan but you said dare first, so I am afraid that your first preference will be taken" She said evilly.

I looked around the circle helplessly. They all nodded, agreeing with Tomoyo. "Ok then go ahead, let me have it" I said looking toward the floor defeated.

"I dare you to dress up like a guy and go to a house of my choice and talk to them for five minutes." Her eyes sparkled as she said it. I sighed in relief; it didn't seem that bad depending on whom I had to talk to. As far as I knew no one from school lived on my road, so how bad could it be?

"Ok, but what clothes am I supposed to wear? Touyas' won't fit me," I said shrugging my shoulders in wonder.

"I have that taken care of! Come with me Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried and dragged me upstairs.

"Mou Tomoyo, you had this all planned?" I whined as she pulled me up the stairs and into my room.

"Of course Sakura-chan. This is going be another brilliant opportunity for me to film kawaii Sakura, dressed up as a kawaii boy!!" She squealed clasping her hands at her chest.

I sweat dropped and scratched my head. "Ahh yeah... so what have you got for me to wear?" I asked.

She pulled out an outfit from nowhere. It was a leaf green loose polo with the letters 'cb' simply embroidered in brown on the back. There were also some loose fitting black cargos with pockets at the sides to accompany the shirt.

"You've really thought about this haven't you Tomoyo?" I said looking at the ensemble and scratching my head amazed. "Are you sure I won't be cold? It is the middle of November!"

"It will be fine. The weather has been pretty warm lately for Autumn. I just can't wait to see this on you Ku-chan!" She squealed in delight.

I put on the clothes and Tomoyo began squealing and praising me on my kawaii-ness. She paused. "There's just one thing"

"What's that?" I asked tilting my head in curiosity.

"This!" She yelled pulling out a matching green baseball cap with the same two letters embroidered on it. She put it on my head so that it slightly faced the side and she tucked some of my hair into it. "To hide your hair," She added when she noticed my clueless expression. (AN: That probably doesn't make sense but hey?!)

"Oh right!" I turned to look in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. "Wow! I do actually kind of look like a guy!" I exclaimed turning around to look at the back. Since I still had short hair not much of it had to be tucked in the cap and since my breasts still weren't that big, they weren't obvious in the baggy shirt. "I never thought I would be thankful for my small boobs" I said pleased with my appearance.

"Oh, you look just perfect, exactly how I imagined"

"Imagined?" I asked, weirded out. I suppose I should be used to Tomoyo's obsession with me, it had been going on forever.

After we were finished we went down stairs and outside. "So which house do you choose Tomoyo" I asked looking down the street.

She looked with me and then her gaze stopped on a flash looking two-story house. "That one" She exclaimed and pointed at it. I gulped, realising that I didn't know who lived there. This house was at the end of my road, so about ten houses away from my own.

I slowly walked toward the building with the girls following behind me. Once I reached the nature strip, the others hid behind a bush. They gave me thumbs up and I proceeded to the door. It was 10 o'clock on a Friday night; I prayed that no one was home. Once I reached the top step of the veranda that surrounded the house, I took a deep breath in and rung the doorbell. I looked at my shoes not wanting to look at whoever would answer the door. I heard the door open and then a quiet gasp from numerous people next to me.

"Hi..." I greeted shyly in my best male voice.

"Hi, and you are?" The voice sounded so familiar and husky. I gasped loud and looked up.

I stood stock still for about ten seconds not knowing whether my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. 'Oh. My. Gosh! This cannot be happening! This cannot be Syaoran Li's house!' To add to my shock, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He looked at me like I was crazy blue-bearded freak and urged me to speak. "Hi" I said in my normal voice and then corrected myself "Uh hi I'm Sa... Sasuke! Yeah that's it"

'If he wasn't a prick of an arrogant bastard who cares for no one but himself I would think he was hot. But I don't! Not that I'm looking!'

"Ok Sasuke," He paused "Do I know you?" He asked looking intently at my face.

I tried to avoid his gaze as I coughed in shock. "Um no. I am sure that I have never seen you before in my life." I replied awkwardly, attempting to cover my face.

"Syaoran, honey, I haven't finished with you yet" A young women called from inside.

'Bastard! He only just asked me out today and he is already at it with another girl! He's more of a playa than I thought' I tried to suppress my unexpected anger and tried to think of an excuse to why I was standing on his doorstep.

"Soccer ball in backyard!" I heard Chiharu whisper.

"Oh well I was just coming over because I accidentally kicked my soccer ball into your backyard" I made up, scratching the back of my head and grinning.

"At 10 O'clock at night?" He asked looking very unconvinced.

"Well yeah! I'm really dedicated! I love my soccer!" I exclaimed trying to make my story believable.

He paused. "Really? I'm quite into soccer myself" He looked half interested "What position do you play?" He inquired crossing his arms over his muscular chest, relaxing. I couldn't help blushing at his topless figure so I kept trying to shade my face with the cap as much as possible. Not the there was any sun to do so but my mind was a race coarse right now.

'Holy crap! I don't know any soccer positions! Um... quick Sakura think fast!!' I thought desperately.

"Umm... Center?" I blurted out the only sports position that sounded plausible that I knew of.

"Really? Wow! What a coincidence, I do as well! What school do you go to? I haven't seen you around" He inquired, now fully into the conversation.

"Um... Mimisaka High" I said the first name that came into my head.

"Wow, that's a long way away from here. What brings you to Tomoeda, Sasuke?" 'I didn't know that Syaoran was capable of treating anyone like a human being. He extually seems kinda nice' I thought absent-mindedly. 'No! How could I think that! He is an asshole that has broken my friends' hearts! I hate him and his abs!!' While my mind was battling with itself I realized that I had not yet given and answer to him. 'Crap! You've dug yourself in deep Sakura! Now you have to think of a reason for being here!'

"I'm staying with my cousin!" I blurted out.

"Oh ok, then come through and we'll go get your ball" He smiled and closed the door behind me as I stepped inside.

His house was amazing, although it seemed a bit too big for one person. Everything was so tidy and the walls were painted a colour that looked cream but was actually a really light green with contrasting tan cornices. I couldn't understand how Li had lived on my street all these years and I hadn't known it, it just isn't logical. As we reached the back sliding door, he opened it to reveal a medium sized backyard with a soccer net up one end and a swimming pool covering the rest.

He walked outside and picked up the ball that amazingly seemed to be there, with his feet. 'Those girls are life savers' I thought with relief.

"Is this yours?" He asked pointing at the plain white ball. As I nodded he looked confused, "But this is a volleyball"

Yep. Now he thought I was a complete and utter idiot I just knew it! Not that I cared. I mean I would just get the ball and get out of here and Sasuke would gone for good right? Wrong.

Panicking once again I began to sweat. "Oh yeah! I broke my last soccer ball hitting it to hard against the fence" I bragged trying to act like a normal guy, "Sao I had to resort to using my cousins volleyball. Lame huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed, a bit suspicious as he walk over to the ball in question and skillfully kicked it up onto his knee then his head and so on. These swift movements looked so graceful and perfect. He then carefully kicked it at me and I caught it with ease.

"You should come over and have a one on one game with me some time" He suggested impressed with my catching skills and reflexes.

Before I could stop my mouth, I heard myself saying; "Sure that would be great" Then realising what had just emitted from my mouth, I mentally slapped myself on the head and clenched my teeth.

"How about tomorrow? I have practice but we could do it after that, say 12 at the Tomoeda oval?" He asked hopefully.

I tried to say no, really I did, but it seemed my voice box had a mind of its own. "Great!" He guided me back to the front door and then we said our goodbyes.

"Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?"

To be continued…

Not bad for a first chapter hey? I thought it was good but why don't you guys let me know what you think and I am always open to suggestions on story line and such so R+R!

OOO! And thanks again to my sis for helping me with the idea and to Cake for editing my awful, awful spelling and grammer! I love you guys!

Until Next Time

Love Li.


	2. Deceiving Syaoran

Hi everyone I am back! This next chapter has a bit of Syaoran talking to himself so I put a not before the chapter starts. I only received 6 reviews for the first chapter but despite that I will keep updating but please r+r if you can I really love inspiration!!

The little voice in Syaorans' head.

'' thinking

Mad About Sasuke!

Concept inspired by BOE-4eva and edited by Cake.

Chapter 2: Decieving Syaoran.

Sakuras' P.O.V.

I was too stunned and too amazed to tell my friends what I had gotten myself into on the way home but as soon as we stepped in the front door they bamboozled me with questions.

"What happened?"

"What was his house like?"

"Can we eat? I'm hungry!"

"Did he try to make a pass at you?"

I sighed and looked toward the ground knowing that I couldn't escape their questions. I explained everything that had gone on in Li's house. "Oh and Chiharu, I was dressed up as a guy so I doubt he would try to come onto me"

"I guess your right, although I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Chiharu agreed.

Everyone stood there silent for a few minutes, except Naoko, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I don't like that look" I stated, narrowing my eyes at Naoko.

"Don't you guys see? This could work to our advantage here. I mean Syaoran seemed to warm up to 'Sasuke' so why not let him get to know Li and then find out some secrets that we can use against him!" Naoko stated evilly, rubbing her hands together.

I gasped slightly, with wide eyes. "I know you think this will make you feel better Naoko, but I don't think I feel comfortable exploiting him like that, no matter how sleazy he is".

"Sakura is right Naoko. You shouldn't use her like that to get your own revenge" Tomoyo agreed with me thankfully.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry Sakura. I just got so mad when I heard that other girl in his house 1 day after he breaks up with me. I shouldn't have been so selfish" Naoko looked at her feet in shame.

I felt anger begin to boil within me. 'Li Syaoran shouldn't be able to get away with this! He can't just keep treating my friends like this! I WILL get him back' I thought, clenching my fists. "Ok! I'll do it" I declared with determination.

The others looked up at me in shock. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? You don't have to do this, no one is forcing you" Tomoyo assured with worried eyes.

"Yes Tomoyo, don't worry. It's about time that someone beats Li Syaoran at his own game"

"Alright!" Naoko cheered. "Thank you so much Sakura".

"There's just one thing I don't get" I asked in remembrance.

"What's that?" Rika and Chiharu asked in unison before looking at each other and giggling.

"If Li was living so close to me for such a long time then how did none of us no where he lived? And after all you guys dated him; didn't any of you go to his house at least once?" The girls stared at me blankly.

Chiharu was the first to answer. "Syaoran never brought girls back to his house. He always takes them out or they go to her house. I don't know why. I guess he likes his privacy" Chiharu shrugged.  
"Privacy?" I snorted. "How can he have privacy when he will take off his clothes for anyone who asks? But then why was that girl there tonight?" This just didn't make sense.

"I'm not sure" Rika answered rubbing her head in wonder.

"You got me there" Chiharu continued.

"Anyway," Tomoyo stated trying to change the subject "This means you have a date with Syaoran tomorrow!" She squealed gleaming towards me.

"It isn't a date Tomoyo. He thinks I'm a guy and I have to play soccer with him which, I may add, is not one of my favourite sports" I pointed out, really not looking forward to the day coming up.

"Yes" Tomoyo agreed, rubbing her chin in thought, "That could cause a slight bump in the road. But it can be overcame easily enough"

I did what was a pretty weak attempt at raising my eyebrow. "A slight bump? I would call that a cliff! Seriously Tomoyo how do you think I am going to get myself out of this one?"

"Well you could always say your sick, but that would involve not going and missing out on some good secrets so you could always pretend that you broke your leg or something?" Tomoyo said shrugging her shoulders.

I gasped. "That's a tad extreme isn't it?"

"No, not at all" She shook her head while waving her hand at me. "All you need to do is get a fake cast and put it on your leg"

"Ahh... but Tomoyo? Where are we going to get a fake leg cast?" Rika asked.

Tomoyo rubbed her chin. "Nah! That's all I got!" She raised her hands and dropped them to the floor in defeat.

"I know!" Chiharu exclaimed, as if suddenly receiving a light bulb, "Why don't you just pretend to have hurt your arm? That way you don't have to walk around in crutches and you can just where a sling? Even though you don't use your hands in soccer just say you don't want to risk injuring yourself worse"

"That's a brilliant idea Chiharu!" I praised patting her on the back.

"But he just saw her tonight. When would she have had time to break her arm?" Naoko pointed out the large flaw in our plan. All of our shoulders drooped.

My eyes lit up as a brilliant idea hit me. "Or I could 'hurt' myself when I'm with him. That way it will be more believable"

"Brilliant!!!" We all agreed.

"But there is just one last problem" I added, flinching. They all stared at me blankly. "I have cheerleading practice tomorrow at Tomoeda oval as well!"

"Well that's ok" Tomoyo said, not worried at all, "It goes for the same time as Li's soccer practice so when your finished you can just go and do a quick change"

"Ok" We then conspired more about the day to come before going to bed.

Syaorans' P.O.V

The gentle massaging on my back was not relaxing in the least. My mind was racing after that strange boy had appeared on my doorstep.

'I wonder how old he was? He looked a little younger than me and kind of had a feminine air about him so I would say about 15. He seems cool and after all he plays soccer so he can't be too bad. It does seem strange that he just shows up and I've never seen him before. His eyes were so green! The only other person I know with eyes that green are... He couldn't be related to her could he? But he did look a lot like her...' My thoughts were interrupted by my masseur pounding on my back with her fists.

"That will be enough for tonight, Kazuki" I instructed with clenched teeth.

"Of course Master Li" She giggled, collected her equipment and walked out so I was left alone with my thoughts.

I just couldn't stop thinking about this guy. He gave off this freaky familiar and yet kind of mysterious vibe. "I want to get to know him" I said determined. "And besides if he is her cousin then maybe he can get her to go out with me!"

That doesn't sound like you Syaoran! You don't need people to help you get girls! My mind pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I got up to go have a shower.

I awoke that morning to the bright sunlight streaming through my Venetian blinds. Scrunching my eyes, I begged to return to my restless sleep but to no avail. My alarm clock then rang to remind me of soccer practice. I chucked on my uniform and jogged downstairs. My breakfast consisted of my usual fried rice and fruit salad. I have no concept of breakfast, lunch and dinner, and I don't really like breakfast food. I left the house after brushing my teeth and then decided to jog rather than drive, to warm up before practice.

As my sneaker clad feet pounded down the street, greedily eating up the distance between me and the Tomoeda oval my thoughts once again strayed to this mysterious yet familiar boy. This is not normal Syaoran. You shouldn't be spending this much time thinking about a guy! My conscience yelled. I smacked myself on the head as if to get rid of the voice that had taken residence in my head. Maybe you should give it ago, I mean it's not like you've ever tried being with a guy before, it might be fun! And besides I know you think Sasuke is hot! This time I stopped jogging and stared in shock at the suggestion.

'How can you be thinking like that? I'm not gay!' I thought in shock.

You don't have to be gay to want him. Chocolate is your favourite ice-cream flavor right?

'Yeah what's your point' I asked angrily, continuing the conversation with the little voice in my head.

Well chocolate maybe your favourite, but sometimes you just want a bit of strawberry. Get me? My mind asked in a suggestive tone that I didn't like.

'What!!!! I'm not bi either! I am completely and totally straight, end of conversation'

Oh stop being so macho! you know you want him! You know you want to touch him. I would know, I am your thoughts

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled out loud while shaking my head repetitively. Some passers by stopped for a few seconds to stare at the lunatic but others just ran in fear.

'See look what you've made me do? Now everyone thinks 'am a psycho'

I arrived at soccer practice quickly, not having to deal with any more lip from my thoughts. Greeting everyone I quickly did 10 laps around the oval with the others, after which we got straight into practice.

Suddenly, as we were doing partner exercises, I chipped the ball up to set Yamazaki up for a head but, but he didn't move and it hit him in the face After shaking his noggin he walked a few steps past me.

I then heard some wolf whistles. As I turned around to see what the commotion was I noticed that it was the cheerleaders going out on the field to begin their practice. I joined in with the ruckus.

"Hey girls why don't you come over here and I'll show you some real moves" I shouted as the other guys egged me on.

Most of the girls giggled and winked at me except for Sakura and Chiharu.

"Not in your life Li Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and slapped her ass at me. "You ain't ever getting some of this"

"Ohhh! Burn" Takeshi joked as he slapped me on the back.

But I wasn't discouraged. "You know you want it! After all everyone else does!" I shouted back raising my eyebrows suggestively. She then stuck her tongue out and continued practicing.  
'Why do I always act like that around people? Like I just want to get in their pants?' I asked myself.

Because it's true Syaoran. You're the schools biggest playa, that's all you ever want, sex That little voice in my head returned to annoy me. I ignored it and returned to practice.

Sakura's P.O.V

'He is such a jerk!!!'

"He is such a jerk!" I cried angrily to Chiharu. "He is such a hentai that just thinks of sex! I mean why doesn't he just go and fuck himself, he seems to love himself more than anyone else"  
"I know, this just gives us more reason to go along with plan 'Sasuke'!" Chiharu replied glaring over at Syaoran who winked at her. "ARGH!!"

"DON'T LOOK AT US YOU PLAYA!!!!!" I yelled enraged.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU I WAS LOOKING AT CHIHARU!" He yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"WELL SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU LOOKING AT HER EITHER, YOU SLEAZE!!!" By now my face was completely red and my fists were clenched so hard that my palms were about to bleed.

"Give in"

"Never, get fucked"   
"Already have, many times"

"Well, like I said before, you will NEVER get it from me!" 'I just want to kill him!' "Let's do this Chiharu!"

Cheerleading ended without another encounter with Li; we then waited for all the girls to leave so I could change into Sasuke again. I snuck in to the girls' change rooms with the clothes Tomoyo gave me. I put them on and today they consisted of long, baggy, chestnut coloured shorts, mid-calf length socks and skate shoes and also a baggy v-neck shirt. This time Tomoyo also included a wig that was just a little shorter than my hair and the same honey colour. I guess this was so I didn't have to wear a cap.

I walked out of the change rooms and glanced around. I then heard some voices so I dashed back into the entrance.

"Yeah I agree. Kinomoto is hot" A boy said with enthusiasm.

'Crap soccer training must be finished!' I panicked and walked out trying to act normal.

"Hey Sasuke!" Syaoran yelled in recognition. "What are you doing coming out of the girls bathroom?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

'He actually looks quite cute when he does that'. "Umm, I got lost" 'Oh yeah that's really realistic!' My mind mocked.

"Ok... Well I am just going to get changed, I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes" He replied waving to me as he walked into the change rooms.

I waved back as I gave a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe he bought that'. Walking back outside, I noticed that some of the girls still hadn't left. One of the populars, Kimiko, and her sheep were still gathered around where I was going to meet Li.

Kimiko glanced over at me and looked me up and down. She then whispered something to her sheep and they walked over to me. 'I wonder what she has to say for herself?'

"Hey cutie" She ran her finger under my chin. 'EWW!! Kimiko is coming on to me!' "How about you and me go out for lunch" She asked in a seductive tone that made me want to throw up.

"Umm…no. Actually I'm waiting for someone" I said acting carelessly trying not to look at her, but it was kind of hard when she was clinging on to me. 'Get her off me!'

"Mou, your girlfriend?" She pouted; I suppose trying to look cute. Poor misinformed individual.

"No actually, I just don't like it when girls throw themselves at me" Just then I spotted Syaoran walking out of the change rooms. 'I never thought I would be glad to see Li' As he spotted me I saw him tense up as his eyes glanced at Kimiko.

He seemed to shake off whatever he was feeling and then waved at me. "Hey Sasuke! Come over here!" I quickly went over to him so I could get as far away from Kimiko as possible. "Playing hard to get are we?" She asked in her bubbly tone. "I love that in a guy" She then disappeared with her sheep.

Li stood there in shock. "Thank God. That girl is so annoying" I said sighing and looking to the ground.

"Do you realise that you just rejected one of the hottest girls at our school?" Syaoran asked as we continued walking.

I scoffed. "Is that all your schools got? I have way hotter girls than that at mine!" I said trying to sound like a normal guy.

"Wow! Really? I'd love to visit" He said with enthusiasm.

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean, we may have good looking girls but that is the only thing good about it" I recovered.

"I hear you" He then suddenly ran ahead of me and onto the oval. "So let's get started Sasuke!" He yelled kicking the ball up onto his knee.

I panicked and then remembered our plan. 'I just have to pretend to hurt myself' I thought. I then started running towards him and 'tripped' over. But what I didn't realise at the time was that there was a couple of very pointy looking rocks where I was about to land. "Ahh! I yelled as I fell to my 'near death'. I landed with not too much pain as Syaoran arrived by my side. 'Wow that was fast! He covered like 20 meters in 2 seconds'

I pushed myself up with my hand as I felt a sharp pain go through my forearm and my stomach. I winced as my injured arm flew to my stomach. I bent over in pain.

"Holy crap!" Syaoran cursed as he took my hand in his own to look at the damage, "That is a lot of blood". I winced at the sudden touch.

I pulled it away in shock. "It's ok really"

"No it isn't" He disagreed tugging my arm back. He then glanced at my stomach. 'Shit! Your stomachs bleeding!" 'No shit Sherlock' I thought sarcastically. "I'm going to have to fix this up at home, can you walk?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I should be fine" He then holstered me up and put my arm around his neck so he was supporting most of my weight.

We staggered down the roads to his house attracting a lot of attention on the way.

To be continued…

Pretty uneventful but I hope you guys find it to your liking.

Until Next Time

Li


	3. Concealed Depths

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never have, never will.

Mad About Sasuke!

Concept inspired by BOE-4eva and edited by CAKE.

Written By PrEeN

Chapter 3: Concealed depth.

Sakuras' P.O.V.

As we approached Li's street, I felt myself beginning to slip off his shoulder and into unconsciousness. When we arrived at his house, I woke up. He then hurried us in to the kitchen and lifted me up onto the bench, carefully laying me down. Rushing to a cupboard, he received what I assumed to be a first aid kit, by the big red cross that was positioned on the front of the box. Opening it, he shuffled around for a moment and then pulled out some antiseptic and bandages. He unscrewed the top to the bottle. "This will sting a little" He stated as he dipped a large cotton bud into the mixture. I hissed at the sting in my lower arm and he slightly hesitated before continuing to apply the antiseptic.

'That wasn't a little. You bastard! I can't believe this. The one time I actually pretend to fall over, I hurt myself! How embarrassing'. He finished applying the mixture to my arm and removing the gravel imbedded into the wound and then bandaged it up securely.

"Wow! How'd you learn how to do all this?" I asked in amazement.

He looked up from my arm, "Well, I had to learn first aid when I was going for my black belt in karate, so I did a short course about six years ago" He explained.

"You do martial arts? That is awesome! I've always been interested but I've just never had the time. How long have you been doing it?" I asked, still lying flat on the bench.

He looked up in thought. "Pretty much most of my life. My family is pretty strict and it goes way back with our ancestors. I started grading back in Hong Kong when I was about four years old"

"You used to live in Hong Kong? I never knew that... I mean my cousin never mentioned that" I was genuinely shocked; there really was so much I didn't know about Li Syaroan.

Syaorans' P.O.V.

'I wonder who this cousin of his is?' I thought absent-mindedly. "Yeah until I was ten and that is when I came to Tomoeda." I finished.

I then hesitated before reaching for the bottom of his shirt to look at the cut on his stomach. I felt him flinch at the touch. I lifted it up slightly to reveal a smooth, thin belly with a gash about four centimetres long just below Sasukes' navel.

Come on Syaoran! Just lift up the full shirt and take a look at his body. While you're at it you may as well remove the whole shirt! My mind or hormones, I couldn't tell which, encouraged as I pulled away quickly. AWE! What's wrong? Afraid you might actually do it?

It was then that my eyes flicked to the pink underwear that he was wearing. That's a good sign. Gay guys wear pink! But then again he doesn't have to be gay for him to want you I quickly applied the ointment, ignoring any sick comments from my hormones and then applied a patch to cover it. I then took a quick glance at Sasukes' face and it seems he was blushing as much as I was.

'Hang on! Why am I blushing?' I asked myself furiously.

OH! He so wants you. Go on, jump him 'Damn these hormones, shut up! He's not like that… and I'm not either!'

You only just met the guy and how do you know if you've never tried?

'You are so perverted'

I think you mean YOU are so perverted. I am YOUR thoughts!

Sakuras' P.O.V.

I felt him reach for the bottom of my shirt and I flinched. 'I can't believe I am letting this pervert lift up my shirt!' I thought panicked. 'I suppose it doesn't matter as long as he still believes I'm a guy'.

He then pulled away before repeating what he did to my arm on my stomach. My eyes drifted slowly to the bottom of my eyesight so that I could see what he was doing. Instead I almost passed out when I noticed that my pink 'Hello Kitty' undies were showing.

I felt my cheeks warm in realisation. 'Oh my God! He's probably already noticed them and thinks I'm a weirdo! Although he hasn't laughed yet' I thought panicking. My blush deepened as his fingers continued to brush against my navel.

After he finished he stood up straight and glanced at me. To my surprise he was blushing more than I was. 'What does that mean? Li Syaoran the playboy does not blush!' Wanting to break the silence and cover my underwear I sat up quickly. The blood rushed to my head and I felt faint but brushed it off as I spoke. "I feel bad about ruining your day so how about I treat you to some ice cream." 'I don't really feel bad for you, I feel bad for me because my stomach really hurts! And besides I really don't want to let the girls down so I need to get some information out of you. Something juicy that will work to our advantage! It's not like I actually want to spend time with you!' I thought as if talking directly to Li. 'Oh wait! Do guys go out for ice-cream or is that too girly?"

He looked at me and frowned slightly. "Are you sure your up to it? Maybe I should just take you home and we can reschedule. I don't want you to push yourself" His eyebrows were creased and he actually looked worried.

"It's just ice-cream, I'm sure I'll be fine, don't worry about it Li" Pushing myself off the bench, wincing from pain in the process, I headed for the front door as quickly as I could.

Normal P.O.V.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, shocked by those quick movements but followed after the young boy anyway.

They proceeded down the street, bound for the ice-cream shop. So far the walk had been in complete silence apart from alittle quiet humming coming from 'Sasuke'. 'Stop humming Sakura! You sound like a pansy! MEN DON'T HUM!'. 'Sasuke' straightened up and began twiddling his thumbs before realising that was pansy-like behaviour too and just continued walking.

'Think think Sakura!! Make conversation you idiot!' Sakura mentally yelled at herself.

A random girl walked past the two and Syaoran winked at her, receiving a giggle in reply. Sakura noticed this and her teeth clenched absentmindedly. Don't wink at girls in front of him! He might think your straight! Syaorans' perverted mind demanded. 'I AM STRAIGHT!!!' Sure... Go on just jump him, that doesn't require any talking 'But we're in public... AND I DON'T LIKE GUYS!'

While Syaoran was struggling with his aroused mind Sakura was still trying to get a conversation started.

'I should probably start with a simple question so he will trust me and so I can get to know him a bit better'. "So Li. What do you want to do when you finish school?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

He looked at Sakura a bit shocked, like he had just been having an in depth conversation with himself. "Whatever my mother wants me to do."

Sakuras' eyes focused on him. "What do you mean? Don't you have any ambitions? Any dreams?" She asked with a slight frown on her delicate features.

"Of course I do. Everyone has dreams. Mine just can't come true. My fate is not my own and my path has already been laid out for me. I don't get a choice. When I am 21 I will take up the role of leader of the Li clan and probably be forced to marry someone I have never met." Syaoran finished looking at his feet. 'Why am I just spilling out my guts to this guy? I just met him'

"Arranged marriages? I didn't think people did those anymore" 'Sasuke' asked shocked. 'And I thought I had it hard. Li Syaoran may look cool, calm and collected and like he has it all but deep down he has a heart', Sakura thought sadly.

"My family likes to stick with the Chinese traditions and it keeps the clan strong for the leader to have a wife that will devote herself to her husband without having any feelings involved. No one has ever defied the elders and I don't plan to either. It's a cruel fate but I can think of far worse" Syaoran gazed up at the sky as if looking into the unforeseen future.

" You don't even get to fall in love?" Sakura asked looking up to him creasing her brow. She coughed awkwardly before correcting herself, " I mean you have to get married at 21 and then stick with one chick for the rest of your life? What a drag!" She said trying to add enthusiasm into her voice. 'There really is more to Li Syaoran than meets the eye'. Their conversation was broken when they reached their destination.

They walked into the store and approached the front counter to make their order where a middle-aged woman was waiting to take their order. Syaoran reached the counter and leant on it with one arm. "Hey sweetie, I'll have two scoops of chocolate and..." Syaoran looked over to Sakura awaiting her order. 'No shame' Sakura thought as she stood there staring at the woman and the sleaze.

"Umm... Sasuke are you ok?" Syaoran asked noticing the uncontrollable twitching of Sasukes' left eye.

'Who the hell is that monkey headed, sleazy ass hole talking to? Oh! Sasuke that's me right?' "Umm yeah Li I'm-just-fine. No nothings wrong with me I'm just peachy" Sakura stated in a very robotic-like way. She punched him in the shoulder playfully, laughing nervously. Syaoran stared at the younger boy as if he had just grown an extra arm and turned purple.

"Ooook. So what flavour ice cream did you want?" Li asked trying to change the subject.

"Straw..." 'Hang on Sakura you can't say strawberry! Pink isn't a manly colour. Choose something like green! Yeah green is very masculine' Sakura thought while getting even more strange looks her way. "Two scoops of green thanks" She replied in her best manly voice, after snapping out of her daydream.

"Are you sure you want to do that Sasuke?" Syaoran asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well of course I am! I am a man and I like manly colours not pink certainly not pink. Pink is for girls!" Sakura tried her best to sound convincing.

"Ok Sasuke but don't say I didn't warn you" Syaoran shrugged as he gave the money to the serving girl and received the ice creams after giving her one last wink. Sakura shook it off, trying to ignore this sleazy act. The two youths walked over to a corner booth and sat down.

Sakura then got straight into her ice cream as Syaoran gave a cringe. He took a scoop of his own as he heard Sakura gag. "I told you so," He said carelessly, still totally amused over his ice cream. More gagging was heard from Sakura.

"Oh my God that is the worst thing I have ever tasted! What the hell flavour is that!?" She shouted a little too loudly, before wiping her tongue with a serviette.

Syaoran began laughing and pointing at the sight. "Wow! I can't believe you actually tasted that! It's algae flavour!"

"Well it would have helped if you warned me before I bought it!" Sakura yelled accusingly while pouting.

" One, I did warn you and two, you didn't even pay for it I did!" Syaoran stopped laughing just long enough to say that then continued. "Don't worry about it, you can have some of mine if you really want to!" Syaoran offered, slightly sliding his bowl toward Sakura.

'Don't take any Sakura. It is not manly to share ice cream with another man! But then again it is probably not manly to be here at all!'. "No that's ok Li! I'll just go and buy myself another bowl" Sakura got up while shaking her hands and head.

"No I insist. There is no point you buying another one! I probably can't finish all of this anyway" Syaoran insisted sliding the bowl even more towards her side of the table.

Sakura eyed the bowl and then looked at Li. 'Oh what the hell! If he insists I suppose it is Ok' "Ok fine" Sakura sighed as she sat down and dug into the ice cream with her own spoon.

"So what about you Sasuke? What are your ambitions?" Syaoran asked shoveling another spoonful of the frozen snack into his mouth.

"Ow, ow!! BRAIN PAIN!!" Sakura yelled while fanning her mouth with her hands as if to warm it up.

Syaoran sat there with a smug smirk on his face. "Funny, fanning would usually make it colder". Sakura then ceased her fanning and sat down crossing her arms with a cute pout plastered on her face. 'MEN DON'T POUT!!!' Sakura's mind shouted, which made her wipe it off her face. "So what were you saying?" She asked and leaned in on her elbow. She then reached to the bowl and scooped up another bit of ice cream, making sure not to get too much.

Syaorans' P.O.V.

"Ambitions" I helped.

"Oh right"

'Sasuke sure is a strange guy! But hey! It's a change from all the same girl obsessed guys I hang around. I feel like I can really be myself!'

Who cares about being yourself! You should try your smooth moves on him!

"Shut up!" I shouted in frustration. 'Now look what you made me do!' Sasuke stared at me weirdly and looked a bit offended at the same time. "Oh! Not you! It's just my mind was being really dirty and... Oh crap that sounded bad I mean... Just go on"

He looked a bit taken aback but then shook it off and began talking. "Well I don't really know what I want to do when I finish school but I suppose I just want to find a husb- I mean wife and settle down" He then shook his head like he had made a mistake and then continued. " After of course I've screwed as many girls as possible" He finished and then punched my arm playfully. He had an awkward smile on his face and his laugh sounded even more awkward.

'Was he about to say husband?' Sasuke yelling again, then broke my thoughts.

"How did I eat that again! That is seriously THE most disgusting thing I have ever tasted! I tastes like cat butt!" He then turned around to face a man that looked to be the manager of the store. Sasuke immediately stopped yelling. "Ahh... Hi! I mean wasn't I just saying how DE-LICOUS this ice cream was Syaoran?" His cover was not very convincing but I agreed with him anyway. The man started laughing along with Sasuke who looked like he was about to die of humiliation since everyone in the shop was staring at us.

"Hahaha, Get out" The man said flatly pointing to the door.

I got off my seat nudging Sasuke along with me to the door. But Sasuke sneaked back and put another couple of scoops of ice cream into his mouth before saying "I'm happy to leave because YOUR ICE CREAM STINKS!" And with that he stuck out his tongue and ran out, pulling me behind him.

I laughed at him as he stopped about fifty-meters away from the store. "That was real mature Sasuke! You really showed that guy!" I mocked grabbing him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

Sakuras' P.O.V.

'Shit my wig! It might come off'. I then quickly put my hand on my head so it wouldn't come off (the wig I mean not her head ) and then got my head out of his grasp. Li stood there, shocked at my quick escape, but his gaze then drifted to something else behind me. I followed his gaze only to see...

"AHH! Kimiko! Hide me!" I squealed as I went behind Syaoran for protection. "Save me" Peaking over Li's shoulder I spied her strutting towards us.

"Hi Syaoran" She purred. "Who's your friend?"

"Barf" I whispered disgusted.

"Oh this is Sa-" I elbowed Li in the ribs, "I mean what friend?" He corrected himself.

"Very funny Syaoran but I would recognise this cutie anywhere! You brushed me off last time but this time you won't escape!" Kimiko advanced slowly as Syaoran and me walked back in time with her steps, me still behind him.

"On three we run" I whispered into Lis' ear. "One-". Before either of us realised, Kimiko jumped around Li and proceeded to hug me. "THREE" I yelled, running as fast as I could, dragging Li behind me once again.

Now, you would think through all of this that my stomach would be hurting a lot and I wouldn't be able to run but you know when you get so much adrenaline running through you that nothing can stop you? Well, I was so afraid that Kimiko would kiss me and then I would vomit and then my wig would fall off and then they would all find out that I was Sasuke and then I would be doomed to live like a total outcast for the rest of my school days with Harold the Hurler!! You can guess why he's been named that. But when we stopped running... yeah it hurt!

We got so caught up in running away from the witch that we got all the way to Lis' house. Both of us were leaning forward and breathing deeply.

"Ohh! Burn!" Li crowed, mimicking a sizzling sound as he touched my shoulder. "Kimiko will never get over that! No one has ever rejected her!" Syaoran laughed and slapped me on the back rather hard.

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "So I guess you've gone out with her then?" Although I knew the answer to this question, I hoped it would lead to something I could use for blackmail.

He didn't seem to notice the fact that I wasn't laughing any more. "Yeah, she's hot, but a total airhead! She has no substance and she seemed to think she owned me. Like when I broke up with her, she shoved her nail file into my ass! That was one embarrassing trip to the emergency room!" He finished and laughed even more than before.

'Wow! I never knew that. I mean I heard they had a messy break up but I didn't think anything like that would have happen! This will be great for blackmail! But Li cares for substance?' I thought in shock.

"Well anyway, I best be going! Hopefully we will see each other around sometime! Actually, how about you just come around when your stomachs healed and we'll have that rematch" Li suggested enthused.

I hesitated. 'He just won't give up on the soccer thing will he?' "Umm, yeah sure that would be great! See you then" I waved to him as he walked into his house.

When I knew that he could no longer see me, I sighed and started to walk to my own house. It was beginning to get dark and I guessed that it was around 6 o'clock by now. The night chill of autumn was setting in. Rubbing my arms I began to run home, both to warm up and to get home quicker.

Once I reached my destination I ran upstairs without my dad seeing me and got changed out of my 'Sasuke' clothes. I then walked downstairs and dinner was already on the table. My dad greeted me with his usual warm smile and he kissed me on the fore head. "When did you get home dear? I didn't hear you come in"

"Just then. Sorry dad I just really needed to change into something more…comfortable" I said smiling.

"Hello Sakura-chan" A familiar and very welcome voice echoed in my ears.

"Yukito-san!" I squealed as I ran over and hugged him. Yukito's my brothers boyfriend and has been pretty much ever since Touya 'came out'. So about 5 years now. Come to think of it, I think Yukito might have turned him gay. They're both 22 now and living together at Yukis'. Yukito has always been like a brother to me and I love him heaps! "I didn't know you two were coming! This is such a great surprise!"

We all walked over to the table and took a seat. "I'm glad Sakura-chan! Touya and I haven't seen you for such a long time! He doesn't like to admit it but we BOTH really missed you" Yukito said with a joyful smile. 'He is so adorable!'

Normal P.O.V.

Touya glared at his boyfriend. "I did not Yuki! How could anyone miss a Kaijuu like Sakura?" He smirked at Sakura.

It was Sakuras' turn to glare. "Mou onii-chan! I'm not a Kaijuu!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder, since they were seated next to each other, and Touya pretended that it hurt.

The rest of dinner went on as usual and as soon as she was finished and had helped with the dishes, Sakura ran up to her room and phoned Tomoyo. She explained everything that happened that day except what Li had said about his family. Sakura didn't know exactly why she kept this from Tomoyo but it just felt kind of wrong.

"She stabbed him in the ass!?" Tomoyo asked joyfully.

"Yep! I mean can you just imagine him bent over on an emergency table and having a nail file ripped out of his ass! That must have been one huge hit to the ego!" Sakura joined in the hysterics with her friend.

"I can't believe you hurt yourself that bad Sakura-chan! I hope it gets better soon but I have to go! Bye" Tomoyo apologised.

"Goodnight Tomoyo! See you Monday."

To be continued…

Thankyou all for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on it so please R+R!! And if you have any questions, ask them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next chapter.

Until Next Time,

Li


	4. The Real Idiot

Sorry about the wait!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything to do with CCS!! 

Mad About Sasuke

Concept inspired by BOE-4eva and edited by CAKE.

Written By PrEeN

Chapter 4: The real idiot

Sakura's P.O.V.

By the time I arrived at school I was already totally pissed off. Stomping through the school gates, I received some odd looks from people around me and when I reached my locker I slammed it open, taking all my anger out on it as if this inanimate object was the single thing in the world that could be making me so angry. As I felt a hand on my shoulder, I immediately knew whom it was so I grabbed it and swung it around, pushing the body that happened to be attached to the hand into the locker beside mine.

"Ohh Cherry! I didn't think that you were the dominant type?" The damn bastard scoffed with that damn smirk on his face. His finger then came up to rub against my cheek.

"Take your hand off me or lose it!" I demanded with a deadliness that would burn any guy that came within a 1-meter radius of me uninvited. But not Li Syaoran, the idiot.

"You're so hot when you're mad!" It was then that he flipped us so that I was the one against the locker. He was leaning on me and getting closer by the second and his arm leaning on the lockers was the only thing stopping him for crushing me. "You know I am interpreting your anger as sexual frustration, don't you?"

'That smirk just couldn't get any damn bigger could it? Damn Li' "Sexual frustration" I scoffed, "at what?" 'I have just been proved wrong! His smirk grew bigger. Damn Li!'

He leans in even closer diminishing the gap between us even more and then brushes his free hand through his messy chestnut hair arrogantly. 'Damn Li! How the hell is it possible to brush your hand through your hair arrogantly?!' "At the fact that you just can't get enough of me and that you think I am the hottest thing that you have ever laid eyes on" The words slipped out of his mouth like it was one of the easiest thing he had ever had to say. 'Seriously, if he says one more thing to make me wanna punch him, I will!' I thought as I pushed him off me with all my force. Surprisingly it worked, probably because he was just thinking how gorgeous he looked. 'Damn Li'

Attempting to control my anger I answered matter-of-factly, "No, I was just angry because seeing you in nothing but a towel on your lawn wasn't the thing I wanted to see first thing in the morning" 'Yep that's right. On my way to school Li was out on his lawn in a towel that barely covered anything collecting the mail. And then when he noticed me staring he replied, "Like what you see? I'd gladly show you more if you come over to my house tonight".' "Sorry to burst your bubble Li but, we're so different, I'm talking different planet different, and I could never like you!" My hand reached out and shut my locker before I walked off with Li in tow. He just couldn't stand to lose an argument.

"I've told you before Ku-Chan, Call me Syaoran. Besides, Opposites attract" He offered, swerving around me and stopping in front to block my path.

With my hand on my hip, books in the other hand, I sunk down onto my hip into the classic 'Whatchu' talkin' bout?' stance. "I'm not attracted to you"

He then took a step closer and lowered his voice, "Awe! Denials unhealthy Kura"

I reached up closer to him so he thought I was about to kiss him as he lent down. "So is arrogance" And I abruptly pulled away. "And not on your life! We're not friends!"

"Ooooo! You got buurrned!" I heard from behind me, guessing it was Eriol.

"Shut up Hiragizawa!" Syaoran shot back. "Come on Saku-chan! You know you want me!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't. And stop calling me that!" I demanded swivelling to face him.

His eyes lit up. "What? Saku-chan?" The grin that spread across his features made my blood boil.

Stomping up to him I tried to look tall. I stopped a few centimeters in front of him and leaned up in what I thought was a threatening manner. "Yes" I hissed.

I then got the shock of my life when Li Syaoran, my worst enemy leaned down and captured my lips in a heated kiss that reeked of lust. I didn't pull away immediately because I was battling between my body screaming with pleasure and my mind screaming in disgust. As soon as my thoughts had organised themselves I pushed him away with as much force as I could muster and then punched him square in the jaw. Surprised by the blow he was pushed to the ground and was now rubbing his jaw in pain.

"Wow, Ku-Chan! Are you as turned on as I am?" He asked, jumping up and grabbing my waist to pull me towards him.

"Eww, no! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled pulling myself away from his arms. "DAMN LI!"

"Bye Honey! Call me Syaoran!" He called after me as I ran out the doors of the locker room before realising that my homeroom was in the opposite direction and turning around.

"Damn Li" I muttered under my breath, as I passed the arrogant bastard again. His snickering made me want to punch his lights out once again.

Normal P.O.V 

Up until last period, everything seemed to be running smoothly for the two teens. No confrontations, besides the occasional smart comment and snickering from Syaoran, which Sakura did her best to ignore, but it was during sport that she cracked. This was when the cheerleaders were given time to practice their routines and the soccer team (along with any other sports teams) could have extra practice.

The cheerleading squad was currently rehearsing some baton exercises.

'Ok, so far so good Sakura. You've had no more fights with Li today, which is good because you could end up kissing him again... or punching him, both of which could get you in trouble! Damn that Li! I still cannot believe that he kissed me! STUPID PERVERT!' Sakura was so lost in thought that she hadn't realised that for the last couple of minutes she had been staring at the boy in question. He noticed this and began winking at Sakura and receiving pats on the back from his teammates. Shaking her head in disgust, Sakura subconsciously braced herself for the baton that was about to smack her on the head. Sure enough the missile landed square on her forehead. To make things even more embarrassing she was knocked backwards by the impact and thrown onto Kimiko who happened to be behind her.

"AHH!" Kimiko squealed as she landed on the ground with Sakura in her lap. "Get off me Kinomoto!" Kimiko shoved the other girl off her, before getting up to dust her slightly tanned, perfect figure.

Syaoran, seeing all that had gone on, decided it was time to interfere.

"You are such a klutz! You made me break a nail!" Kimiko continued to blabber, as she flicked one of her manicured hands through her jet black locks that reflected light like a mirror.

"I'm really sorry Kimiko. I wasn't concentrating" Sakura apologised, trying her best to sound sincere, while dusting her own clothes off. Sakura was sure that she could just keep her temper at bay until she spotted Syaoran strutting towards them. Clenching her teeth, she prepared herself for the battle.

"Geez Kura, you are so clumsy!" Syaoran commented when he was about ten metres away from Sakura. A few of his teammates had followed him, including Eriol and Yamazaki. As he reached Kimiko, not stopping to notice her, the girl started coming onto him.

"Syaoran, baby, why don't you come to my house tonight? My parents are away for the whole..." She paused as Syaoran walked straight past her and stopped at Sakura.

Both Sakuras' and Kimikos' cheeks began to heat in anger. "I am not besides, I'd like to see you do better" Sakura grunted offering the baton to the 'bastard'. Kimiko stomped her feet and walked up to Syaoran to get his attention.

"Mou Syaoran! Don't ignore me! Why don't we give us a chance?" She pouted as she latched onto his arm.

He shook her off and turned to look at Kimiko. "We gave 'us' a try and I ended up with a nail file in my ass!"

"But Syao..."

"And don't call me that!" He retaliated before she could whine even more. Some of the guys behind him cheered and one proceeded to ask Kimiko out. 'That might have been a bit harsh, but that girl annoys the hell out of me and she got in the way of me and Sakura'

He turned his attention back to Sakura, knowing exactly where their conversation had last left off. "No thanks, I'll leave the cheering to you and I'll stick to the HARD stuff" He shook his head and then spun the soccer ball that was in his hand, on his finger.

Sakura was outraged. 'That bastard is going down!!' She thought angrily. "What do you mean hard?" She snapped, stepping closer to him.

He scoffed following her lead. "I mean that what we do requires a lot more skill than cheerleading"

'I can't believe he just said that! He has no idea what he's talking about' "No. What your saying is you don't think I can do it" They were now both proceeding to walk closer to one another.

"No" Syaoran assured before realising his mistake. "That's exactly what I'm saying" He corrected cockily.

They both stopped when they were a few centimetres away from each other. "Well, you would be wrong" She exclaimed poking him in the chest. "I could beat you any day"

Syaoran claimed the hand that was poking him in chest and kissed the delicate fingers. Sakura pulled away abruptly and wiped them on her shirt, as if to get rid of the germs.

"Why don't we test that theory?" Syaoran suggested, not in the least discouraged by Sakuras' brush off.

"You're on"

"A week from now, you find a team, five on five, here after school"

"Deal"

"But why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Syaoran smirked leaning closer.

"Like what?" Sakura asked slightly leaning back.

"How about loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day!" Syaoran suggested as if he had thought about it prior to their argument.

'That would be awesome! Imagine the humiliating things I could get Syaoran to do! But imagine what he would make me do if he won!' Sakura gasped as she pictured him all over her. "NO! I mean how about loser has to do three things the winner wants no questions asked?" Sakura suggested.

"Six"

"Three"

"Five"

"Three"

"Deal" The teens agreed in unison shaking hands before Syaoran realized that he had got the short end of the stick. "Dammit!" He cursed.

"Bring it loser! Get ready to be humiliated!"

"I don't think so! Get ready to be my bed warmer my dear Cherry" Syaoran stated confidently with two taps to the chest and a piece sign.

Sakura growled. By this time their faces were only millimetres apart. "Only in your dreams and in my nightmares"

"Is that what you call fantasies these days?"

"You think you're just so hot"

"No. I know I am"

"Arrogant bastard"  
"Sexy Bitch"

"Sleaze"

"Whore" 'Fuck she's hot!'

"Asshole" 'Damn I hate him!'

"Are you as turned on as I am?" Syaoran asked pulling her in by the waist.

"No" She shouted as she tried to get loose. Syaoran leaned in and for the second time that day kissed her, bruisingly. Sakura loosened as Lis' free hand came to rest on the side of her face. Syaoran licked her lips for entrance but Sakura recovered herself just in time and pulled away. As they parted both the teens were surprised and blushing, but Sakuras' anger was soon awakened when she noticed all the guys standing behind Li and the noise that they were making.

'That was weird! I can't believe I just kissed her for the second time today.' Syaoran thought as he tried to collect himself.

She is an awesome kisser; just think what she'll be like in bed! Syaorans' perverted mind returned.

A smirk made its way onto his lips as he thought about the possibilities. Some of the guys behind him, who were wolf whistling, patted him on the back in encouragement but he was unaware of it.

"I will never sleep with you Li Syaoran!" Sakura stated firmly, knowing what Syaoran was imagining.

Shocked, Syaorans' eyes widened as he stepped back a little but he quickly regained his composure and came back with a smart remark that he knew would make Sakuras' blood boil. "Ohh, we won't be doing any sleeping!

"You are such a sleaze! Get away from me" Sakura shouted as she retreated away from him.

"We both know you don't want that" Syaoran began, following her.

"No. I would rather you go and hide under a rock and not show your ugly face again!" Sakura retaliated before getting interrupted by her sports teacher.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li. You two haven't done anything all lesson. Now go back to what you're supposed to be doing before I give you both a detention" Ms. Satsuo demanded.

They both did so with frustration and the rest of the class went on as usual and as she was walking to her locker, Sakura realized that she would have to tell Tomoyo what she had gotten herself into now. Assuming Tomoyo had already left, Sakura grabbed her stuff and began to walk home.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Now being as peeved off as I was on my way home that afternoon and having no vent to let out my anger, I began muttering to myself and I was hardly aware of my surroundings or my actions. 

Stomping down the busy streets of Tomoeda, filled with the crowd of the after school rush; my mind was sorting out all the rational ways to come out of this whole situation without getting totally humiliated.

'On the upside, there would be totally wicked awesome rewards if I won, but if I lose they would be equally, if not worse, consequences and considering that the closest I have been to playing an actual game of soccer was cheering on the sidelines, I don't think the odds are in my favour.' I thought absent-mindedly, as a few passers-by had to dodge me. 'There really doesn't seem any way out of this, but I don't understand how there is any chance of me winning when Syaoran could be a pro. I think I will ask Tomoyo what she thinks. Maybe she will know what to do' I resolved on calling Tomoyo when I got home and asking her for advice, when I suddenly felt an extremely hard horse slam into my face and body. When I snapped out of my day dreaming, I noticed that I had smacked into a pole on the sidewalk and ironically it happened to be a stop sign. Shocked by the force, I just stood there, face against the pole in pain for a few moments, hoping that the people staring at me would vaporize and that the dog near my feet would put his leg down.

"AH!! No bad dog" I yelled shaking my feet vigorously, nearly kicking someone in the process.

I managed to avoid running into anything else on the rest of the way home and as soon as I got there, I ran upstairs and grabbed the phone to ring Tomoyo. Dialling the phone number that I knew off by heart, I waited for someone to answer.

"Daidoji residence. Who may I ask is calling?" One of their maids' asked.

"Hey Noriko, it's Sakura. Is Tomoyo there?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Miss. Kinomoto, she will be with you momentarily" She answered politely.

After a short pause Tomoyos' voice arrived on the phone, happy as usual. "Sakura-Chan!"

"Hey Tomoyo! You will never believe what happened in PE this afternoon!" I announced with slight aggravation.

"Yes, I would. Chiharu already told me and this is definitely turning out to be an interesting ordeal" Tomoyo informed me with a mischievous tone.

I shifted spots on my bed, so that I was up-side down, hanging off the edge. "Great, that saves me the explanations. Tomoyo, what do I do about it!"

"I have reviewed the situation and it seems that you have no choice but to go through with it. If you win, just think of the torture that you could put Li through, but if you lose, the consequences will be dire, so we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Tomoyo schemed.

"How are we supposed to do that when none of us even stack up against the guys' soccer team?" I asked eager to hear her plan.

"I was thinking we could get 'Sasuke' to do a bit of undercover work"

To be continued…

Thanks for reading everyone. Now about Sakuras' soccer skills. I am going to say that she has played it in sport a couple of times and she is decent but doesn't stand a chance against Li because he has been playing for most of his life.

So for the 4 or so people who are r+ring please enjoy and tell me what you think. But no flames please, I have had just about enough of them and you don't wanna know what I will do to the next flamer, so please review and make me happy.

Until Next Time

Li


	5. Sexual Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the songs mensioned in this chapter! I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I would love to own Bakura…. And YAMI!!!

' ' Thinking

Syaorans' voice in his head

Italics Songs 

Mad About Sasuke!

Written by PrEeN, Concept Inspired by BOE-4eva

Edited by CAKE

Chapter 5: Sexual Confusion.

**Sakuras' P.O.V**

"Tomoyo are you sure about this? I don't think that Li will fall for it." I yelled as Tomoyo dragged me down the street towards Li's house. After we had hung up Tomoyo had come straight over here and shoved 'Sasukes' clothes on me. Don't ask me how she got over to my house so fast, Tomoyo has practically the whole of Japan under her command so I guess she can do that kind of thing.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, everything will be fine, you just have to use those brilliant acting skills of yours" Tomoyo squealed.

"But won't it be a bit weird if I go up to Li and tell him that I actually can't play soccer?" I asked, still very unsure about the quality of Tomoyos' 'brilliant' plan.

"If you just stick to what we talked about, you should be fine. He seems to have warmed up to 'Sasuke' and he has no reason not to trust him." My best friend tried to reassure me but I was still extremely uneasy. "And just think of what will happen if you don't get this help from Li. You will loose the match and then have to…"

"Yeah, yeah ok Tomoyo, I know what will happen. Geez, that makes me feel a whole lot better!!" I whined as I tried to fix my wig that would not stay in place.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" And before I knew it, I was pushed onto Li's front porch. Failing to stop myself before reaching the door, my body slammed into it and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Syaoran asked, after I heard the front door open.

Moaning, I pulled myself up off the ground and managed a weak smile. Noticing my feebleness, Li reached out to support me incase I fell again. "I'm fine" I assured nodding for him to relax.

"You really should take more care Sasuke. You seem to always be hurting yourself," Syaoran laughed carelessly, patting me on the back. 'Only when your around' I thought grudgingly. "So what brings you here? Are you ready for our match?" He asked challengingly, before realizing why I hadn't versed him the first time, "Of course your not. How is your stomach?"

Pulling the corner of my shirt down in embarrassment as if he could see straight through my clothes, I blushed. "It's a lot better" 'No thanks to you! If you hadn't challenged me in the first place I wouldn't have been hurt' "I actually came to talk to you about that" I forced, winding my finger around the corner of my shirt, which I was still mercilessly tugging on.

"Your stomach?" Li asked puzzled, tilting his head to one side.

"No, our match" I corrected.

"Oh that's ok. You take as much time as you need. You don't want to risk hurting yourself again," Syaoran offered, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's not it," I said looking ashamed. "There won't be a match."

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran gasped in shock. 'He must have hurt himself really bad! Maybe one of those rocks tore a ligament in his leg and he'll never be able to walk again!!!' Li thought rather melodramatically, before realizing that Sasuke was in fact standing up at the present moment.

"Wow that was stupid" Syaoran commented, scratching his head, as if he had said his last statement out loud.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at him as if he was an undefined gradient. (AN": Copyright of Rae!!)

"Ohh nothing. What do you mean there won't be a match?" Syaoran asked trying to get the subject off his idiot comment.

"What I meant is that… I actually can't play soccer," Sasuke admitted, looking at his extremely cool green, Dunlop Volleys.

'What? He lied to me? Why would he do that?' Syaoran thought hurt. Who cares, stop being such a girl. He probably only did it so he could be close to you! So why don't we just give him what he wants? Syaorans' hentai mind encouraged. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' With that his left hand, under the command of his hormones began to reach out to grab Sasuke, but when Syaoran realized, he screamed like a girl and held his left hand down with his right.

By this time Sasuke was about to cry from confusion. Noticing this, Syaoran laughed nervously to try and lighten the mood. "Why would you tell me that you played then?"

Sasuke blushed furiously as he searched his mind for the words he had to say. 'Come on Sakura think. What did Tomoyo tell you to say…' " I didn't lie about the whole part," He paused, "I am actually trying to get into the school soccer team, I'm just not very good so I don't think I'll get in." Sasuke finished as he finally decided to look Li in the eyes. What he found within the depths surprised him. Excitement.

"Then I guess we'd better get to work then" Syaoran said with great anticipation.

"What? What do you mean we?" Sasuke stuttered, taken aback.

"I'm going to train you, and make sure that you do get into the team. Besides, I might have fun with this" In more ways than one "It's been a while that I have tutored anyone" He finished with a smirk, trying to ignore any sick comments coming from his nether regions.

'Tomoyo told me to ask for his help, so the fact that he has offered makes it easier and the story a lot more believable' "Really? You'd do that for me? That would be great" Sasuke thanked, acting happy.

"Yeah" I'd do a lot more for you "When are the tryouts?" Syaoran inquired.

"Next Monday" Sasuke said without hesitation.

Syaorans' smile widened. "Then I guess that doesn't give us much time. We'll practice everyday after school at the oval. But on Wednesday and Friday come at 5 cause   
I have training straight after school" Syaoran directed.

"Thank you so much Li. Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?" Sasuke asked politely. 'Yay me! Now I might have a chance at winning the bet! But now I have to spend the whole week with that pervert. At least he won't be perving on me as Sasuke'

"No, It's fine. Like I said it will be fun for me too" Hehe… That boy has no idea what is install for him " You best go home and rest up, because I am not going to go easy on you tomorrow" Syaoran warned, gently nudging the other teen.

Sasuke gave a shaky grin. "Awesome, well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow" He began to turn around before Syaoran stopped him.

"Before you go, give me your number, just in case I'm running late," Syaoran requested, retrieving his mobile phone from his pocket. Or need some entertainment

Without thinking, Sakura gave Syaoran her home phone number instead of her mobile number. After exchanging numbers the two teens parted.  
'Thank God that's over' Sakura thought as she retreated back to her house.

**Syaorans' P.O.V**

'I can't wait to start the training' Syaoran thought as he closed the front door.

You only can't wait to see him again so you can make a move on him and get in his pants My hormones suggested.

'No that's what you want' I argued, beginning to get agitated.

Yes, and I am your thoughts. I know your desires. And what you desire is to get that kid into your bed

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD I yelled out loud, hoping to let some of my frustration and to make the pulsing in my crotch stop.

No can do kid, I'm here to stay. See, you're getting turned on, just talking about the guy

"Can't hear you!" I shouted like an imbecile. To block out the racket that my head was making I decided to listen to the radio. Running into the kitchen, I turned the radio on that sat next to my microwave. I tuned it to my favourite station and then grabbed a smoothie that I had made this morning from the fridge.

" That was 'Stand Up' with 'Hateshinaku Tooi Sorani' and now we are going to give you a preview of a new stage show that is coming to Tokyo this month. It's called Avenue Q, we hope you all like it" The DJ announced as the song began to play.

"_If you were gay._

_That'd be ok. _

_I mean cause hey?_

_I'd like you anyway_"

I could not believe what was coming out of this radio. Was the whole world against me? "The whole world is against me!!" I yelled as I fell to my knees in defeat.

"If you were queer 

_I'd still be here _

_Year after year, because you're dear to me_

_And I know that you_

_What?_

_Would except me too… _

_I would?_

_If I told you today, 'Hey guess what? I'm gay, but I'm not gay…"_

As I began to pull myself off the ground to change the station I paused. "No, this doesn't bother me. It is just a normal song and doesn't affect me at all" I persisted, trying to calm myself.

"_I'm happy, just being with you_

_So what should it matter to me,_

What you do in bed with guys!" 

Slamming my hand on the tuning knob, I gave in. Once I had settled on another station I smacked my head on the oven.

"_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

They have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys"

"I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!!!" I screamed, I mean yelled, as I continued to bang my head against the oven. Not wanting to give in, I changed the station once more, hoping to find something that wouldn't contradict my sexuality.

"There's things that you guess and things that you know  
There's boys you can trust and girls that you don't  
There's little things you hide and little things that you show  
Sometimes you think you're gonna get it

_But you don't and that's just the way it goes"_

Not being familiar with this particular song I took a sip of my smoothie and picked up a magazine.

"_What's your definition of dirty baby?  
What do you call pornography?  
Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby?  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?  
Sex with me" _

Surprised by the lyrics of the song, I spat out the mouthful of strawberry smoothie that was in my mouth and then got up in anger.

"That's it!!" I Stormed out of the room, with the radio in my hand, to retrieve something large and destructive. Finding a jackhammer I threw the radio onto the ground and plugged in the weapon of destruction.

"_Have sex with me…"_

The radio continued to emit. "You just don't know when to stop do you?" I asked the inanimate object that I was now having a glaring contest with.

"_Sex with me"_

"DIE!!!!!!!" I yelled as I slammed the vibrating machine into that evil demon radio! "I banish you to the Shadow Realm!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!" I continued to laugh maniacally.

Wow dude. You gotta lay off the Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Shut up! Before I lay into you too" I threatened, holding the tool up to my head.

I'm not the only one you'll be laying into! My mind mocked evilly.

"GAHHHHH!!!! DEMON BE GONE!!!" Just before I dug the hammer into my head, I realized that that wouldn't be a very smart thing to do and would hurt very much so I dropped the hammer and walked back inside, but not before giving the demon radio one last snigger of triumph.

Going to bed early in protest, I tried to rationalize my thoughts by thinking manly thoughts. About cars and 'hot chics'… like Sakura.

**Sakuras' P.O.V**

'Way to go Sakura, now you have to spend a whole freaking week with this prick!! Damn Karma!!' I thought as I snuck into my house, via my bedroom window. I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of sneaking around this week. Stumbling into the room, landing on and breaking a vase in the process, I glanced around at what I thought was my room under all the junk. Since I was later than usual this morning my bed was unmade and my pillow fort still in the unruly state I left it in. On my floor was possibly the whole of my wardrobe and also some 'Sasuke' clothes but I could have sworn that the mess had grown and my room had shrunk since this morning.

To be continued…

There you go guys I hope you liked it. I am really sorry about the long wait!! I will try my best to upload as quickly as possible!! Thanks for reading guys and please review before you go and give me some ideas for upcoming chapters. And I would also like to say that this story may not be very believable at times and very OOC but that's what makes it funny, but if you don't like it and want to flame me…don't!

Thank you all!

Until Next Time

PrEeN

Ohh and thanks Box, I almost forgot, for all your help on developing the story! Rae will be coming in soon. Ciao

Songs-

'If you were gay' by Avenue Q

'YMCA' by the Village People

'I want your sex' by George Michael.


	6. A Rei of Annoyance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

Let's get straight into it because of the disgraceful wait. I am such a lazy ass…

Mad About Sasuke!

Written by PrEeN, Concept Inspired by BOE-4eva

Edited by CAKE

This chapter dedicated to Bridie (aka- Brodes, Box, rei, Lobster Telephone…)

Chapter 6: A RAY of annoyance.

Tuesday: Day 1 (6 days until face off)

**Syaorans' P.O.V**

After sleeping through my alarm three times and damning the sun to eternal darkness, I threw myself off my warm and cozy den to finish the job the sun had started. Lying on the ground for a few minutes and nearly drifting off again, I finally managed to drag myself into the shower. The pounding water was both soothing and irritating on my overly sensitive morning skin. Dressing and grabbing a quick breakfast, I prepared for my fun day at school tormenting my dear little cherry blossom.

'What is it that makes teasing Sakura so fun?' I asked myself, not really expecting an answer.

She's hot I grunted in irritation. "I should really expect that by now"

As I strutted out the front door to begin my walk to school, I glanced back to see if Sakura had left yet but sure enough as I looked up to her window I saw her running back and forth and tripping over. "What a klutz" I mumbled to myself with a snigger.

A loud "HOE!" was heard following a thump as I turned around and began to walk.

About two blocks away from the school I heard the sound of wheels and knew that it was Sakura on her roller blades. I turned around to face her, so that I was walking backwards.

"Wow Cherry. That's the quickest it's ever taken you to get ready" I sneered, teasingly.

"You better hurry, or your going to be late, little wolf" Sakura snapped back with a smirk, as she passed me and skated backwards, with her hands behind her back.

"As if, I'm never late" I scoffed, waving my hand at her. Checking my watch as if to prove her wrong, I found that she was in fact right. "Shit!" I yelled as I broke out into a sprint after her. Damn, I hate it when she's right…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Homegroup began in it's usual boring manner, but the fact that I had beaten Syaoran in an argument made the whole matter seem a little bit better. Realisation swept over me at the thought of Syaorans' control over my moods.

'If he ever found out that he had so much power over me, then I would never hear the end of it'

A bang was heard as Syaoran entered the classroom breathing heavily. He stood there hunched over and panting for a few seconds and then walked casually over to his seat.

"Mr Li. Late again. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school" Mr. Yukimo ordered.

"Great" Syaoran remarked sarcastically as he slumped in his chair.

I grinned at his misfortune before realising that Li had a date with Sasuke after school.

Syaoran then made a coughing sound as if in realization. "Umm, sir. As much as I would just love to do that, I'm afraid I already have prior engagements. Could we reschedule?" Syaoran asked cockily.

Mr. Yukimo seemed to be peeved by the tone in Li's voice. "Mr Li. You will come to detention when I say. No negotiation"

"You don't seem to understand, Sir" Syaoran put on a grave face, "My poor, dear, old grandmother is in hospital after she was hit by a car and after school is the only time I get to go and visit her" Syaoran finished rather dramatically as all the girls in the room sighed dreamily at his 'sensitivity'.

"Mr. Li, if it were any other student telling me this then of course I would believe them but considering you give me ridiculous excuses everyday unless I get sufficient proof, you still have detention!" Mr. Yukimo shouted as Syaoran looked defeated.

'I can't believe that I am going to do this' I thought, as I slowly stood up with an agitated look upon my face. "It's true, Mr. Yukimo" I stated flatly.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked in my direction, including Syaoran who had the most surprised look on his face.

"What proof do you have, Miss Kinomoto?" The teacher asked, still quite shocked.

I let out a deep breath. "I know… because I was the one that ran over Li's grandmother"

Everyone gasped again but once Li had gotten over the initial shock, he smirked.

"That's right. This girl ran over my poor defenceless grandmother and left her there for dead" 'The black-hearted spawn of Satan. I can't believe my ears. I save his ass and then he goes and makes me look like a Granny-basher. Bastard' Elbowing him in the ribs, I receive a very encouraging wheeze. "I mean, of course it was an accident, but I won't be available for the rest of the week, at least" as he finished, I felt the glares of all the girls in the class cutting through me like a machete.

Mr. Yukimo pursed his lips in agitation. "Very well then. You will come to detention next Tuesday"

I sat down with a huff as I glanced at a grinning Syaoran. I just new that at that moment he would be celebrating his victory and probably wondering why the fuck I would do something that nice for him. Trying my best to concentrate on other things, I prepared myself for the questioning Syaoran was sure to give me.

The sound of the door sliding open was heard and our vice principal walked in. Being the stuttering little booger that he is, he shuffled his way over o Mr. Yukimo and whispered into his ear.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Mr. Yukimo stated jumping slightly. "Everyone we have a new transfer student. Her name is Rei Una. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher stated and then resumed whatever he was doing before he was interrupted.

An absurdly skinny girl then walked into the room who looked like she had more bounce in her step than a kangaroo on crack and boobs that appeared as if her body was about to snap in half from the enormous weight they were producing. Her wavy, golden brown hair slinked just passed her shoulders and her piercing cat-like eyes shone a brilliant jade, as the morning sun greeted them. Her blindingly bright teeth and sharp lips, which curled up into a smirk at both sides, enhanced her feline appearance. Her tiny figure was enveloped in a deep red t-shirt, that had a vintage-like design on it, some deep red Chuck Taylor's to match it, a pair of brown cargos that hugged nicely and a plain black scarf, wrapped around her ivory neck.

The end of class arrived and I tried to leave as soon as possible, to get away from Li. But by now I should have realised, he always has a way of finding me.

"Hey Saku" Syaoran chirped, as he bounced happily up beside me.

Groaning at his presence, I hoped that he would get the hint and leave me alone, but it was to no avail "Don't act so happy to see me, my dear Sakura-san" He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a dashing smile.

Simply glancing at the "misplaced" hand that I would over look for now, I decided to also over look the fact that he was talking to me.

"What's wrong? Upset that every girl in the class now has a grudge against you?" He asked with a now cocky smile, that I could sense at the corner of my view. Looking at my vacant expression he then turned serious, which is a very rare phenomenon. "No seriously why did you do that? Why would you lie for me?"

By this time he had ceased walking while I continued on my way. Realising that I wasn't going to stop any time soon he rushed to catch up to me.

"No seriously Sakura, Why did you do that?" Syaoran inquired creasing his eyebrows as he grabbed my shoulder once more and spun me around to face him. 'Weird. For a change he's not calling me one of those unauthorized pet names of his'.

**Syaorans P.O.V**

I had to get this off my chest now. What happened in that room was totally eerie. Sakura Kinomoto, lying… and for me! The guy she has sworn to murder. Why would she do that, and risk all of that embarrassment?

I faced her sharp emerald eyes with my own inquisitive amber ones and was determined not to go away until she told me what was up. For a few moments her eyes seemed just as determined not to tell me until they softened slightly. "Well, I figured that what you have to do, must be pretty important for you to cripple your Grandmother" She stated languidly.

The honey haired boys' face immediately appeared in my head. "I suppose you could say that" I grinned goofily. Noticing Sakura's rolling eyes snapped me out of my daze. "But still, I feel bad. Let me make it up to you over dinner tonight?" I offered wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we continued walking.

Her shoulders slumped as she received more glares from girls near their lockers. "I thought you were trying to make me feel better. That will only make things worse, but you know what would make me feel better? If you would leave me alone and not talk to me for the rest of my life" Sakura continued to stare blankly ahead of her.

"Don't be like that, Sakura-chan, I know you don't mean that. I'll show you a good time" I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively, in an attempt to flare her up. Anything is better than the depressed mood she was in now.

Her focus didn't falter and she looked unshaken, which meant her mood was fouler than I first thought. I would have to bring out the big guns now.

As I opened my mouth and was about to speak I felt a sharp tug at my left arm and a leech attach itself to it.

"Syaoran right? I can call you Syaoran right? I am soo glad to meet you. Did anyone ever tell you that you're really hot?" The feline asked in a not so subtle way.

"Yeah, all the time" I replied in my modest tone. Then she laughed. It was a hideous noise that sounded like a creepy stalker with a breathing problem.

"Hehe… he" I tried to laugh along with her to be polite but I just felt so creeped out by her laugh. Then, as if she had just noticed Sakura sulking by my side she asked, "Who's this?" In a polite, inquisitive tone but then changed into a possessive one, "Is she my competition?"

Normal **P.O.V**

"You can fight every other girl in school for him, but not me" Sakura stated monotonously.

"What, so you think that you'd win, hey? Well I'll show you! Right here, right now, you and me" The girl then started to slap her chest as a gesture to 'bring it on'. But Sakura just kept on trudging to class. Rei stared after the two blankly, but then waved energetically. "Bye Syaoran, my sweetheart!! See you at recess!!" Both the retreating teens sighed and knew that it was going to be a long day, and for once Sakura thought that there was someone more annoying than Li.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long ass wait guys I have been real lazy but I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I would love to hear from you guys and I would be glad to hear some evil ideas to make Rei do!!!

Until Next Time

Hayli.

And Rae I hope this chapter was to your liking!!! xoxo


End file.
